Benjamin Flint
|powers = |skills = Persuading, being liked, quick-witted |weapon = Twin flaming katana blades . |strength = Strength, Willpower, Brave. |weakness = Short temper, Arrogance |been = 0 |weapon images = |quote2 = "I'd look good on you." |file2 = AlexanderM1.jpg |file size2 = 200px |bedroom = His dorm is painted a yellowish shade of orange with white highlights and green accessories. People tend to say that his room somehow makes them hungry, to which he just replies by winking and saying, "Are you sure it isn't me?" |pet = None |possessions = Lovers' shirts, his own clothes, a gym duffel bag and souvenirs from people. |likes = Flirting, Guys, Sex, Learning |dislikes = Cheating, Studying, Bullies, Homophobes |colour = Orange |music = 50's Rock |food = Spanish |animal = Phoenix |book = A Whole Nother Story |quote3 = "She's got a ticket to ride. Do I need a ticket too?" |drink = Apple Smoothie |song = My Baby Shot me Down |movie = Inception |sport = Golf |model = Loek Hennipman |gender = Male |eye = Pale Sea-green |hair = Maple Gold |height = 5'10 |weight = 151 Ilbs |ethnicity = Caucasian |hand = Right |shoe = 7 1/2 |voice = Baritone |body = Athletic |mental = Stable |disorders = IED |medical = None |more images = |mother = Sophie LaFourcadé |father = Daniel Martell |siblings = Soler Martell |other relatives = Granny Josefina |home = Barcelona, Spain |earliest = Watching the sunset as Sophie hugged him, next to the window. |best = None |kiss = Fenicia Osorio |love = Miquel Carax |family album = |nicknames = Alex (doesn't like it, though) |native = Spanish |flaw = Short temper |fears = Never finding someone whom he truly loves deeply. |hobbies = Reading, pondering about life, spending time surrounded by nature. |motto = "While you find your better half, stick with the other thirds." |won't = Overestimate people |admires = Daniel Martell |influenced = Sophie LaFourcadé |crisis = Calming people down and taking control. |problems = Ordering people what to do to solve it as soon as possible. |change = Depends on the change, if superficially negative, then unwillingly |alignment = Chaotic Good |file3 = AlexanderM.jpeg |file size3 = 200px |quote4 = "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk in front of you once again?" |bad = Biting his lip. |sleep = Can mumble nonsense whilst asleep. |attitude = Thoughtful |talents = Being adaptable. |social = On point. |cheated = Well... |strangers = Wild, fun, rowdy. |lover = Intense, lovable, sweet. |friends = Nice, affable, talkative, persuasive. |familyp = Hilarious, flirtatious, opinionated. |first impression = Player/Bangboy |like most = His noble thoughts and feelings. |like least = His sexuality |relationships = Father: His father really supported him and Alexander admires him. However, Alexander hates it that he doesn't accept him for his sexuality. Mother: A tad more accepting for Alexander's sexuality, she has always been there for him, whether in blessings or in curses. And both love each other deeply. Harry: Alexander deeply cares for Harry and loves how he is very dominant and how deep inside his player façade, there's a true beating heart that also cares for Alexander. Kyle: Significantly less sexual than Harry, Alexander appreciates that Kyle has helped him though a lot of problems and that his heart was able to apologize to Alexander. Cliffe: Probably the most romantic of all, Alexander's and Cliffe's relationship escalated quite quickly, although Alexander finds it somewhat cute that Cliffe isn't sure about his sexuality. However, Alexander doesn't like that Cliffe wants to hide their relationship, unlike Harry, who is open about them. Noah: TBA ;) >:) }} Category:DrXax's Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Male Category:Used Model Category:Dorm 8 Category:18 Year Olds